


Strawberry Cream Pie

by BiancaCastafarina



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaCastafarina/pseuds/BiancaCastafarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a PWP (Porn Without Plot). Tintin is busy in the kitchen, baking strawberry cream pie. Haddock enters the scene – and Tintin. It all ends with cream pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Cream Pie

Haddock sees him standing at the kitchen counter, dressed as though he has just gotten out of bed. Blistering barnacles! How dishy Tintin looks in that oversized T-shirt that is long enough to barely reveal the pair of undershorts he wears beneath it! They show off his strong but slender legs so advantageously that Haddock genuinely wonders if the boy truly has no idea how delectable he looks in this getup. Surely he does not even know he's being watched right now.

Moments later, however, he senses Haddock's presence, and turns around, a charming smile on his cute, freckled face. „ _Salut_ , Captain!"

Haddock approaches him, noting with some curiosity the messy array of tools and baking ingredients on the kitchen counter. „What'cha whipping up there?"

Tintin takes the electrical hand mixer, dipping it into a bowl of white cream. „Strawberry cream pie. It's almost done." He points to a pie crust that is already filled with a clear red jelly containing whole strawberries. „The whipped cream goes on top of this."

„Ah, I see." Haddock is standing close against Tintin's back, so very close that their bodies are almost touching. He breathes down onto Tintin's nape. The dreams he's just had during his nap, or rather the fantasies, they simply won't leave his mind. „How very _delicious_."

„And then I'll make lemon meringue pie", Tintin continues, pretending to be unaware of the Captain's body heat and scanty touch. „But we're out of lemons, so it'll have to wait until Nestor is back from the shopping trip."

„So we're all alone now, aren't we?" Haddock lets his hands hoover over Tintin's sides, barely caressing him, and exhales softly onto Tintin's neck.

There is a quiet _click_ as Tintin switches off the electrical mixer, followed by silence. He leans his head back, offering the Captain more of the creamy, pale skin of his neck. „What did you say, Captain?" His voice is barely audible as though he wants to entice Haddock to get even closer, and Haddock grabs Tintin's waist, feels his dainty build and warm skin through the thin T-shirt.

„I had the most heavenly dream", Haddock says, his lips grazing the tender skin between Tintin's neck and shoulder, and he pulls at the collar to gain more access.

Tintin sighs with bliss. He is starting to feel hot, excited, and he shivers pleasantly when Haddock's beard brushes over his skin. „What dream?"

„You were standing at the kitchen counter, just like now", Haddock recounts, reaching under Tintin's T-shirt, hands gently sweeping over the warming, silken skin. Tintin flinches a little when Haddock's exploring fingertips find his nipples, lovingly rubbing them. „And you were naked."

Without warning Haddock tugs at the waistband of Tintin's shorts and yanks them down.

If Tintin is surprised he does not show it, but expertly plays along, jutting out his behind so it pushes against Haddock's pelvis, and Haddock inhales sharply when he feels his lover's perfectly round buttocks grinding against his erection that is creating a bulge in his pants. He wedges it between them, unable to resist grabbing those two firm, fine handfuls in the process. Greedily, he kneads and squeezes them while pushing and rutting more passionately, and Tintin moans, his voice luscious and inviting.

Supporting himself with his palms on the countertop Tintin gathers some last scraps of his presence of mind to shove the pie and cream bowl out of the way lest he drop facedown into them, and breathlessly he asks, „And then?"

„And then..." Haddock echoes, fumbling with his pants and freeing his hard, ready erection, squeezing its full length between Tintin's buttocks without entering him. How divine it is, the sensation of heated skin on skin, without the barrier of clothes between them. He ruts fiercely, trying to savour the friction for as long as he can, and the pre-cum soon provides appropiate lubrication.

„Then... you bent over the counter, and presented your peachy little ass to me, commanding me to fuck you senseless right here and now." He places a light wallop on Tintin's behind, smiling when the boy winces.

„Go on", Tintin begs, wanting more of both the rough frottage and the dirty talk.

„And that I did." Haddock reaches around, enclosing his hand around Tintin's already solid and leaking erection, forcing a desirous sound from him. „I rammed my cock into you, deep and hard, and fucked you-"

„Right here", Tintin interrupts him breathlessly, „right here, oh _please_ , Captain! Do it now! _Fuck me!_ "

Haddock pushes two fingers into Tintin's mouth and the boy sucks them eagerly. He already knows this part. Then the fingers are gone, nudging into the crack between Tintin's butt cheeks, roughly pushing inside, and Tintin gasps.

„And moments later I came inside you", Haddock continues, his voice low and raspy. „Filled you up with my cum until you were wet and dripping, and yet it was not enough for you." He is amazed how easily the words come out. „You told me to come on your face, and in your mouth. You wanted it everywhere on and inside you. _You slut_."

Tintin's breath goes fast and ragged, he gasps and moans as Haddock's experienced fingers work him, not quite gentle, and the young man hardly contain himself any longer. He bends forward over the counter. „Yes, Captain..." - a low cry, „yes...!"

„Tell me what you want." Haddock's voice is hoarse with desire, and he bends over Tintin. His warm breath on Tintin's ear makes the boy shudder with pleasure, and Tintin pushes his body against Haddock's fingers, trying to get them go deeper even though they are already entirely inside.

„Your... your seed", Tintin forces out the words. Rarely ever has he said anything so naughty before. „Fill me up, Captain... I want all of you, inside me!"

Haddock cannot believe to have just heard such filthy words out of Tintin's mouth, and it excites him. „I'll be happy to oblige", he growls, abruptly removing his fingers. Tintin emits a surprised „oh!" that merges into a whimper as he feels the tip of his lover's cock nudge him, teasing and shoving.

„Please, _now..._ " Tintin breathes, squirming and pushing against Haddock's erection. He is desperate to have the Captain finally take him, he longs to be used and abused. What is Haddock waiting for? All the taunting and teasing is driving Tintin dizzy with unfulfilled need and want.

„Stop moving, you nympho." Haddock slaps Tintin's butt, harder this time, and with a little yelp, the lad stays still – or at least he tries to, for his legs are still shaky, his arms trembling. With one hand around Tintin's neck Haddock holds him down firmly on the countertop, relishing the impatient sounds from the boy, and with the other hand he forces himself inside him.

Tintin is as tight as ever, only slowly yielding to the strain of Haddock filling him out, and it makes the Captain grunt with pleasurable torment. „Ahh, _damn_ ", he mutters, pushing all the way inside. „So tight... so damn good... oh, yeah." His words are eclipsed by ardent cries escaping Tintin's mouth.

Tintin trembles and shakes, he is so close to coming but cannot allow himself to let go yet. They have only just started! But perhaps they should hurry – Nestor might return at any moment. The thought distracts him from arousal for a few seconds, and he manages to retract impending orgasm, but when Haddock snaps his hips, thrusting his entire solid length against his prostate, Tintin again cries out.

The Captain's fingers are firmly holding onto Tintin's hips, digging into the soft, ivory flesh as he finds a hard, steady pace.

„Oh yes", Tintin moans, reaching down to touch himself.

Haddock is lost, utterly enraptured in a passionate trance as he thrusts into him, over and over again. Sweet tension is building up, hotly spreading through his entire body, and he stops his efforts only for a brief moment to adjust his position – his knees aren't as fit as they used to be. Tintin excites him, encouraging him and begging for more, and the lascivious sound of his voice is almost sufficient to drive Haddock over the edge.

Both are so captivated by the heat of the act that they do not notice the footsteps. Nestor approaches the door but stops when he hears the sounds from the kitchen. The door is not even closed! _Shocking,_ he thinks to himself, to use the kitchen – the kitchen, of all places! - for this sort of debauchery. However, he cannot resist peering through the small crack between the door and its frame, and his eyes widen when he sees the scene. Tintin is bent over the kitchen counter, his undershorts down to reveal well shaped thighs and buttocks to which Captain Haddock is holding onto as he... _oh dear_ , Nestor muses, there is really no better word to describe it, and he blushes at the mere concept – _fucking_ him. The master of Marlinspike Hall, fucking his boyfriend from behind on the countertop. Of course Nestor has known about their relationship for a long time, but this is the first time he ever actually _sees_ them doing it – and to his surprise he finds himself staring at Haddock, having had no idea that his master is so well endowed.

_Enough now!_ , he scolds himself. This is absolutely none of his business. The lemon meringue pie will have to wait. He walks away, noticing that his hands are damp with sweat. Tintin's cries and moans follow him throughout the corridor.

Meanwhile, Tintin is getting closer to climax, stroking himself furiously while trying to move against Haddock at the same time, but it is Haddock who comes first. He bends over Tintin, grabbing the boy's hair and biting his shoulder as he plunges one last time into him, hard and violent. Tintin whimpers, and the Captain groans as blissful release washes over him, all-consuming and supreme.

Unable to get enough of his boyfriend's violent thrusts Tintin rocks his bottom forward and back a few more times while Haddock is still inside him, causing a few thick drops of semen to drizzle out with obscene, squirting sounds.

„Why, you floozy", Haddock pants, astonished at Tintin's insatiability. He places a light spank onto the lad's already slightly reddened backside, and pulls out.

Although he is exhausted and desperately needs rest he cannot take his eyes off the sight. Tintin's bottom – thundering typhoons, it even has finger-shaped marks on it! - is of unsurpassed beauty with his little hole so stretched and sore, glistening wet and claimed as his own with a generous marking of milky-white cum. It is oozing out of him, slowly running down the insides of his alabaster thighs.

Tintin does not notice Haddock watching him. He is absolutely immersed in his own pleasure, stroking himself to the point of no return. How beautiful he looks, turned on like this! Haddock holds him from behind, his hands gently on Tintin's waist and thigh, hoping to feel the boy's inevitable orgasm soon. And indeed, Tintin reaches his apex, arching his back when ecstastic tension erupts inside him.

Haddock savours the feeling of Tintin's sweaty body heat, his tensing muscles, and wants nothing more than to carry him into bed and hold him, hold him in his arms as they both drift off into sleep.

.

.

.

„Oh no", Tintin says, an expression of horror on his face. He stands at the kitchen counter, shorts barely pulled up.

„What's the matter?" Haddock has just zipped up his pants and is ready to get into bed, or at least onto the sofa.

Tintin points at the strawberry pie crust in front of him, and Haddock sees what has happened. The red strawberry filling has been decorated with a few long, thin spurts of cum.

„Blistering barnacles", he says, unable to suppress a grin. „I knew you could aim well, but that's a new _tour de force_ , sweetheart."

„That's not funny", Tintin responds with the same serious look he uses when he sees him drinking whisky. Pouting, he mumbles, „I wanted to offer that pie to Nestor and Calculus and everyone, and..."

„But you were gonna put whipped cream topping on it", Haddock says. „It'll be covered up. No one will notice."

„You're not serious, are you?" Tintin is blushing deeply.

„Well..." Haddock shrugs. „Whatever. I'll be glad to eat it."


End file.
